11:11
by Dhinohan6
Summary: Ketika Sehun kecil terpisah dari 'hyung-nya' dan berharap kemungkinan di kemudian hari akan kembali bertemu.


_**Pairing by HunHan and Slight by ChanBaek| Kaisoo| Taoris| SuLay| ChenMin**_

 _ **Writer by Inhan99 as Author for this Fanfiction 2016 Present**_

 _ **Genre : Romance etc| Rated : M and PG-15-17**_

 _ **Disclaime : EXO belong by they parents and this Fanfict by Inhan brain and imajination😃**_

 _._

 _It's 11:11_

 _ketika tak banyak waktu tersisa untuk hari ini_

 _saat kita saling berharap dan tertawa_

 _segalanya membuatku teringat padamu_

 _angin yang sedingin tepian hatimu tengah berembus_

 _saat aku membuka jendela, kamu berembus dan masuk_

 _saat waktu berlalu_

 _akankah patah hati ini berakhir?_

 _akankah aku melupakanmu?_

 _segala hal menemukan tempatnya sendiri, kemudian pergi_

 _kamu mengambil semua yang kumiliki dan meninggalkanku_

 _namun seperti dua jarum jam di hatiku_

 _aku tetap berputar di tempat yang sama_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _na na na na na na oh_

 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _I believe I will be over you_

 _pada kalender_

 _kencan yang telah lama kita rencanakan_

 _jika kamu melupakan semua_

 _mungkin aku harus menghapusnya_

 _ini tak akan menjadi masalah besar setelah beberapa saat_

 _segala hal menemukan tempatnya sendiri, kemudian pergi_

 _kamu mengambil semua yang kumiliki dan meninggalkanku_

 _namun seperti dua jarum jam di hatiku_

 _aku tetap berputar di tempat yang sama_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _na na na na na na oh_

 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _I believe I will be over you_

 _seperti bunga aneh yang tumbuh di antara musim_

 _seperti bintang pagi yang menggantung di antara hari_

 _semua ini, suatu hari_

 _akan berlalu_

 _segala hal menemukan tempatnya sendiri dan kembali_

 _kalau aku tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apa-apa_

 _memanggil namamu_

 _tak akan semenyakitkan sekarang_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _na na na na na na oh_

 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _I believe I will be over you_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _na na na na na na oh_

 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _I believe I will be over you_

 _' Taeyeon - 11:11 (Eleven Eleven) '_

 _Di mulai dengan kisah bertemunya dua orang anak lelaki yang masih menduduki jenjang pendidikan tingkat sekolah dasar, dengan jarak dan waktu serta tempat sebagai pembeda dan pemisah. Sesuatu terjadi saat keduanya di ikatkan dalam sebuah janji yang bagi anak seumuran mereka hal itu hanyalah sebuah perjanjian biasa._

 _Tapi... waktu menjawab segalanya. Ketika si anak lelaki yang lebih muda mulai bertambah umur. Umurnya sudah 11 tahun. Dan tanpa di sangka siapapun, ia mulai mengerti arti sebuah perjanjian yang terdengar konyol saat pertemuan 3 tahun lalu itu._

 _._

 _11 april sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang selanjutnya. Anak lelaki itu bertanya dan mulai mencari dimana 'hyung-nya' (seseorang yang telah berjanji di waktu lalu untuk menjadi teman hidupnya di kemudian hari)._

 _Saat itu pukul 11:11 malam sebelum ulang tahun menjadi bagian kecil di malam anak lelaki itu terlelap. Sebuah kejutan sudah di persiapkan. Dan anak itu terjaga di waktu yang sama. Keningnya di penuhi keringat- padahal suhu ruangan yang ia tempati cukup sejuk di malam hari itu._

 _._

 _Dan saat itu 11:11 am, hampir memasuki siang dan tanggal hari ini adalah 12 di bulan april- hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 12 tahun. Dan sebuah berita membuat semua keadaan benar-benar berbalik._

 _Tak ada yang tahu bahwa anak kecil itu berada di ujung kesedihan mendalam._

 _" tolong... bicara pada nak Sehun- a...aku tidak dapat menemukan Luhan"_

 _'Hyung' yang ia tunggu telah menghilang dalam kecelakaan ketika menuju bandara untuk penerbangan menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan dari Beijing, China._

 _Tadi malam tepat pada pukul 11:11 pm.._

 _Perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping.._

 _._

 _Ada sebuah lagu terbaru dari seorang sepupu yang tengah comeback sebagai penyanyi solo wanita. Dia Taeyeon Kim dengan lagunya yang berjudul '11:11(Eleven Eleven)'_

 _Sehun terdiam, diam sambil menunduk dalam ketika sepupunya menghampirinya._

 _" hey! ini tanggal 11 di bulan november? bukankah perilisan laguku benar-benar tepat dengan judul itu sendiri " seorang Kim Taeyeon berucap dengan bangga._

 _" lagu itu seolah-olah mengolok waktu di masa laluku dan apakah noona terinspirasi dari itu? " Sehun menampakkan raut tak bersahabat._

 _" bukan aku yang menciptakan lirik lagu ini, aku hanya menyanyikannya "_

 _" dan aku telah merasakan kehilangan Luhan hyung berkali-kali setiap tahunnya "_

 _Dan ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa 'hyung-nya' itu saat ini.._

 _Tak jauh darinya Taeyeon terdiam dan menghela nafas dalam._

 _Mungkin Sehun belum dapat membuka hatinya saat ini, semoga dia dapat bersabar... batinnya sebelum beranjak dari sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Countinue_

 _A/N : sorry author baru buat akun.. dan ini ff perdana di sini 😂.. dan ini comeback setelah hampir 2 tahun hiatus sebagai author #ngenes_

 _terima kasih jika berkenan kasih review # 😤😥😣_


End file.
